Imprisoned
by Tauria
Summary: I'm the Chosen One. It is my sacred duty to end him, and if that means my own life is the cost, then so be it. /Prequel to Trapped


**Tauria: **Hiya! I'm sure you all remember my one-shot _Trapped_ and it's sequel _Remembering_. I liked them both so much, I had to write a prequel. So, I give you _Imprisoned_. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SRMTHFG... I do this for fun.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

_Tauria_

* * *

"Hyper Force and extended family, it is an honor to have served with you all this long," Chiro said, smiling out at the allies. Extended family had been coined by Otto, since they had spent so much time together it was like adding new members to their family. "However, it is time that we _end _this war. We all long to return to those things we used to do, to the peace that was once settled over us. So, after careful thought and consideration, I have come up with a plan to _end _this war!"

The allies cheered.

"I call it plan Rocket, and I'll explain why in a moment. Everyone knows about Skeleton King's big army outside the fortress gates. It's pretty simple to go through, but by the time you get to the castle, most of us are too exhausted to go anymore. We split the allies into two waves. The first wave takes out the army. The second wave goes with the monkey team to take out the more powerful parts of the castle, which means you'll have to split up a bit there. I will sneak into the Skeleton King's throne room, and take him out once and for all."

The allies exchanged glances. "We understand the name, but are you really going to go alone?"

"I'm the Chosen One. It is my sacred duty to end him, and if that means my own life is the cost, then so be it." Chiro said. He had spent long nights thinking this out, and he truly meant what he said. He had always been selfless, but no one had truly understood exactly how selfless he was, nor how that played into him being the Chosen One. Now they knew.

The allies muttered amongst themselves. As many adventures as they had been on together, they had come to care about the boy, and to think that he might have to sacrifice his _life_ for _them... _It was quite overwhelming. However, Chiro had a determined look on his face, which meant they couldn't change his mind. Everyone had come to both hate and admire that look.

They saluted him.

He smiled. "Let's get ready."

* * *

Chiro had finished getting ready, and now they were waiting for the signal. Colorful monkeys were at his back, and as were an assortment of allies Chiro was ready to trust with his life. He was confident. He was ready.

"Are you sure your ready, Chiro?" A sliver monkey asked the raven haired teen. "I don't want you rushing into this and getting hurt."

"I'm sure Antauri. I'm ready," Chiro smiled at the monkey. "I'll be fine. I mean... What's the worse that could happen?"

Antauri raised an eye ridge, as if to say, 'Are you _really _asking that?'

"Okay, so that was a bad question. What I mean is that you guys have been training me for years, and I have plenty of field experience. I'm sure everything will go _fine_."

Antauri relented. "Okay, but you have to keep your comm line open at all times, and if one of us tells you to pull out, you do so _immediately_, or at least as soon as you can, understand me Chiro?"

"Sure thing Antauri," the boy saluted him.

Antauri smiled. He ruffled the teen's hair. "Good luck, my son."

* * *

Chiro took a deep breath as he raced through the halls of the fortress. The monkeys had split a while back, each of them having a group of allies at their back.

_'Just you and me Skeleton King... The way it was always meant to be.' _

The raven haired boy soon reached the doors that would lead into the throne room. He opened them. Skeleton King had his back to the doors. "I do hope you have good news for me Mandarin," he said, watching the battle from the balcony.

"I'm afraid not," Chiro said, proud that his voice had quivered, cracked, or escaped in a mutter.

"Boy... What are you doing here?" Skeleton King sneered.

Chiro swallowed. "It's time to end this war, Skeleton King."

Skeleton King smirked. He turned to the boy. "So let's end it." He unleashed a wave of energy at the boy, which Chiro narrowly dodged.

Chiro responded with his counterattack, and so the battle began. It lasted for hours, until an unknown presence appeared between the two.

"Hello, boys. Miss me?"

* * *

Antauri had a bad feeling about Chiro attacking the Skeleton King, but the boy was set on it. Antauri had grown more worried when the comm unit was crowded with static. He and the others had done their jobs. They had gotten in and out. They sent the allies back to camp to prepare, and had taken Jinmay with them to check on Chiro. What they found was not optimistic at all.

They found Valina, cackling like there was no tomorrow, and Skeleton King and Chiro were gone.

"What did you do to them Skull Witch?" Sprx shouted.

"I only gave them what they deserved," she sneered. "My vengeance is complete. Chiro and his highness will be stuck, fighting for all eternity!" She cackled harder. "Perhaps one day you shall see him again, but I doubt it." she disappeared, leaving the Hyper Force to grieve.

They searched the whole fortress, but found nothing. Jinmay had quiet tears rolling down her cheeks.

They had to face it.

Chiro was gone.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, there you have it. Check out _Trapped _and _Remembering _if you want more. Oh, and does anyone want a chapter added on to this (making it a two-shot) of the monkey's thoughts during the years that Chiro is gone? Let me know what you think, and if you have an answer to my question by pressing that lovely big blue button that says; _Review this Chapter. _:)


End file.
